Talk:Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends
Trailers= 真・三國無双７ with 猛将伝 TGS映像|TGS Trailer 『真・三國無双７ 猛将伝』TGS2013 鈴木亮浩 Game Play|Game Play from TGS 『真・三國無双７ with 猛将伝』 プロモーションムービー１|''Shin Sangoku Musou 7 with Moushouden'' pack Trailer 1 『真・三國無双７ with 猛将伝』 プロモーションムービー2|''Shin Sangoku Musou 7 with Moushouden'' pack Trailer 2 |-|New Character Play Demos= 『真・三國無双7 猛将伝』 于禁|Yu Jin play demo 『真・三國無双7 猛将伝』 朱然|Zhu Ran play demo 『真・三國無双7 猛将伝』 法正|Fa Zheng play demo 『真・三國無双7 猛将伝』 陳宮|Chen Gong play demo 『真・三國無双7 猛将伝』 呂玲綺|Lu Lingqi play demo For more videos, please click here. Favorite Character Poll https://www.gamecity.ne.jp/form/sm7-charavote Same deal as the WO2Ultimate one. I don't care about this game, but I will gladly use my vote for someone else who doesn't want to bother registering for a my Gamecity account. You must vote for three characters from the entire DW8 cast. You cannot select characters per kingdom/faction/gender; you must narrow it down to your top three. If you only have one or two characters you like, you still have to select other characters in order for the vote to count; three is mandatory. There's no guarantee that your characters will win or anything, but you at least have the satisfaction of knowing you voted for your favorite character. Especially if they show the voting results at the end. Please put requests here so I know who to select for voting. If no one replies, then I simply won't vote this time. Sake neko (talk) 16:51, August 22, 2013 (UTC) :I thank you for your generosity once again, Sake. My top three choices for this poll would have to be Daqiao, Guan Ping, and Diaochan. Is that alright with you? Humble Novice (talk) 17:11, August 22, 2013 (UTC) ::If that's who you want to vote for, it's no skin off my back. Should I do it right away or do you need more time to steam on it? Sake neko (talk) 03:49, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Anytime would be fine unless you want to vote now, though I have a feeling someone else here might be interested in proposing another set of characters. Humble Novice (talk) 04:02, August 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Okay. I'll wait until August 26th and then I'll vote. Like last time, let's wait and see if anyone else replies before finalizing it. Sake neko (talk) 04:17, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Again I am fine with most of Humbles picks, If its not too much trouble Humble, would you be willing to do a trio of Daqiao, Diaochan, and Meng Huo instead of Ping? that way we can stick with two of your original three with just one change? And thank you again Sake, its very nice of you to do this for us. Ixbran (talk) 04:44, August 23, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, that's fine with me. Humble Novice (talk) 08:16, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Okay, so this is the vote. Is this fine? Any last minute changes from you two or are you good? Sake neko (talk) 17:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :It's all good. Thanks for doing this for us, Sake. Humble Novice (talk) 17:44, August 26, 2013 (UTC) :Same. thank you very much for this Sake! Ixbran (talk) 21:08, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Did it hours ago but was too tired to respond until now. It's all set and done with, guys. Hope we get to see a full out list this time like the DW7 one. Who knows who the other fans will vote for? Sake neko (talk) 16:10, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Poll Results Here is the top 10 winners of the Poll, whats interesting is that the characters had quotes stating their thoughts on the spots they won. #Zhao Yun: "My lord! My lord, where are you? I've been looking for you to tell about this result... Ah, I'm sorry I'm late (to say this), but thank you to those who voted for me. I'll continue my will to devote without being too proud of this 1st place." #Wang Yuanji: "A lot of people voted for someone as unsociable as me. I feel like it's inexcusable... But let me say just this. ...Thank you. Actually, I'm really glad." #Xu Shu:"Err... I don't know what to say at a time like this. Anyway, I should say thanks to people who voted for me. It might get really ecstatic with this unexpected result. However, I must not get fickle. From hereafter, I'll continue to polish my knowledge in order to end these turbulent times." #Guo Jia:"I'm glad that you voted for me. How about in this night I express my gratitude... in full, right?" #Diaochan:"For me to receive this rank... From hereafter I shall continue dancing to comfort everyone's body and soul with all my best." #Guan Yinping:"I'm number 6 so that means I'm strong, right! eh... wrong? I'll continue to do my best, so please take care of me!" #Lu Xun:"For a Sun Wu governor-general representative in this rank... it is a honor. Without contenting myself with this result, I shall further polish my skills to aim for the top!" #Sima Yi:"Muhahahaha! For me to be able to gather this number of votes. Looks like in this world... not everybody are foolish commoners who couldn't measure my talent." #Xiahou Dun:"So this is the result of supporting Cao Cao's military rule. In this world, maybe there are unexpectedly many people who can get along with me." #Zhong Hui:"For me to be content with this rank... Good grief, many people don't have a discerning eye. Well, I'd thank those people who put me here though." Quotes translated by Kite of the KW Forums. Full list can be found Here. Ixbran (talk) 08:47, September 5, 2013 (UTC) :Don't put these here. Put them in the quotes section for each character article. That's what it's there for. Sake neko (talk) 09:09, September 5, 2013 (UTC) ::I wasn't sure if that would be allowed, since the quotes usually put on character pages are supposed to be from in-game. Ixbran (talk) 11:58, September 5, 2013 (UTC) TGS trailer I'm sorry but please enlighten me on something. In the TGS trailer at the end it says the title of the game with something, does anyone know what that says. Sorry for my neglect of the Japanese language. Doop Himself 23:15, September 19, 2013 (UTC) :It's advertising the Shin Sangoku Musou 7 with Moushouden set which is basically the original game + the expansion as one game instead of separate. Kyosei (talk) 00:36, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Ok Thank you I appreciate it. Doop Himself 19:26, September 20, 2013 (UTC) PC release date. Should it be mentioned that the NA and EU PC version release was delayed to May 14th? 09:03, May 16, 2014 (UTC) Definitive Edition? I'm honestly trying not to sound rude or entitled, but where is the mentioning of it? I have it for the Nintendo Switch, so it's most definitely a thing (not to be confused with the Japan-only Switch release of Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires). Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends - Definitive Edition was released for the Nintendo Switch on December 27, 2018 in all regions. I'm not so sure about when it was released on other platforms, however. It includes all of the DW8 and Xtreme Legends content, including DLC. If anything, do you mind if I start putting this info and more into the main 8: Xtreme Legends article? XaikuTheMaverickHunter (talk) 04:25, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :Sure, go right ahead. I don't see the harm in adding more info about the game's Nintendo Switch port. Humble Novice (talk) 23:36, April 30, 2019 (UTC)